tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Lightning Strike
Ask Lightning Strike is an ask blog run mostly through role-playing. The moderator is on very regularly and never fails to answer a message once recieved. Character The character behind this blog is Prince Lightning Strike. Lightning is a white alicorn stallion with a lightning bolt for a cutie mark He has a short-cropped mane and tail style, and boasts an impressive pair of piercing blue eyes and fetlocks. In the canon of the blog, Lightning stands somewhere between Luna and Celestia in height, about half a head spereating them each. Personality Lightning is an incredibly humble pony, still not really used to his newfound position of power within the royal family. He refuses to use his magic except in absolutely dire cases, and tends to function more like a pegasus pony in his day to day life. He lives in Ponyville, and lives in a cloud house that he built whick floats over the Everfree Forest. He is rather secluded, having not had much of a chance to flesh out his social skills over the course of his life. He has made close friends with Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, and they tend to be the only ponies he interacts with. He's pleasant enough in conversation, but can become incredibly violent if someone badmouths his friends or family. Lightning has a variety of forms, one of which he cannot control. He has both hybrid and human forms, which he can switch to on command, along with his gender. Lightning also has a dark form, a transformation which only occurs when he is in a state of blind, agonizing rage. This transformation turns his coat black, his eyes red, and changes his cutie mark from a lightning bolt into a burning pony's skull. He loses all control in this form, and has been known to ruthlessly kill the pony that pushed him over the edge. History Lightning is the son of Princess Luna, and one of her royal night guard. Luna had had a fling with this guard shortly before her banishment to the moon, and because of the slow progression of time there, Lightning wasn't born until seven hundred years after he was concieved. Princess Celestia witnessed this, and in a bout of sympathetic kindness, saved the foal from the moon and brought him back to Canterlot. One night in the royal nursery, a shadowy pony broke in and kidnapped Lightning, taking him from the castle and raising him as her own. Because of this, Lightning grew up in a very unhappy household, completely oblivious to his heritage. He was constantly beaten by his "father", and bullied by the children at school because of his wings and horn. At the age of sixteen, Lightning ran away from home and ended up spending three hundred years as an outcast, travelling from place to place as he tried to find a place to call home. Along the way he got into countless bad situations including bar fights, kidnapping and even slavery. Directly leading up to the canon of the blog, Lightning had spent a good sixty years working against his will in a gem mine, being tortured by diamond dogs and forced to dig for them. He managed to escape when the owner of the mine died, and was flying away when he was attacked by a gang of angry gryphons. They broke one of his wings and captured him, taking him to a slave auction and selling him to one Great and Powerful Trixie. Trixie kept him in a cage and didn't divulge her plans for him until she had gotten him halfway across the country to Ponyville. There she tried to force him to fight Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and his refusal to do so landed him in a coma for two years, thanks to an incredibly powerful blast from Twilight. When he awoke, Lightning built himself a home and tried to stay secluded. He was able to do so until one day a newly-transformed alicorn Rainbow Dash. The two instantly hit it off, and through a long and complicated series of events, Rainbow Dash helped Lightning reunite with his mother. This brings us to now, where Lightning has just been inducted back into the royal family, and is living happily in Ponyville. Different canons *Tumblr canon: In a complicated relationship with an alicorn version of Rainbow Dash. (this came about from an old, incredibly interesting roleplay between this blog and another, and helped flesh out Lightning's backstory.) *Non-canon **Married to Princess Cadence. (canon character being roleplayed by nsfw-rp-with-cadance) **Dating Eris, a female draconequus (OC being roleplayed by eris-the-draconequus) Moderator The moderator of asklightningstrike is a young man named Gavin living in Calgary, Alberta. He is a very pleasant guy with an incredibly quirky personality. What makes him so popular is his roleplaying philosophy. Gavin believes that god-moding is an absolute no, and even though his character is an alicorn, he has never used his charater's abilities to his advantage. He also says that there's no such thing as too many threads, and will never fail to start an RP with you if you send him an interesting starter. Category:Role-play Category:OC Category:Ask blog